The Shang Tiger
by Fightingrose
Summary: Cat, one of the deadliest Shang trainees in the land, travels with her teacher to the palace in Corus. There, she is to help teach/0 the pages. Set after Keladry gets her shield. By the way, I own none of Tamora Pierces characters or anything like that.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Cat stared at the marketplace in awe. It was huge and there were so many people. A young boy winked at her as he walked off with some noble mans purse. Cat started as she sensed something at her side. Without even looking, she reached down and grabbed a hand that was about to grab her purse. She narrowed her eyes at the handsome face that belonged to the hand. She broke his fingers without even looking down. He scrambled away before she could do anything else.

"Cat! I told you to stay close, we have to get to the palace by sunset!" Cat's teacher, Orn, frowned at her.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "It's just that the Shang compound is so much smaller than this."

"I know, but you'll get used to it." Cat rolled her eyes and ran to catch up with her teacher. Before long, they came to a huge pair of gates. Orn reached into their single horses saddlebags and pulled out some documents. The soldiers at the gate crossed their spears to bar their passage.

"Who're you?" One soldier said, he had a thick beard and he leered at Cat, she narrowed her eyes at him. Orn shot her a look and she smiled at him.

"I am the Shang Gryphon, and this is my apprentice." Orn motioned towards Cat who smiled at the guard, he looked at her nervously.

"Ok, go on through." Cat led the horse while Orn strode through the gates. Orn motioned Cat over.

"I want you to take the horse to the stables, get the saddlebags, and meet me at the training yards."

"Why the training yards?" asked Cat.

"Because we're here to help train the pages and squires, remember?" Cat smiled sheepishly and led the horse to the stables; she only had to follow her nose to find them. As she stepped inside, a potbellied man ambled forward to take the horse. She grabbed the saddlebags and watched as he led jouer (the horse), to a stall.

"Um, could I ask you something?" Cat looked at the hostler hopefully. He just looked at her. "Where are the training yards?" The man smiled and shook his head.

"He'll show ye," He pointed to someone behind Cat. She spun to face a boy who was, amazingly enough, taller than her. The boy nodded and smiled at her. She just narrowed her eyes at him. She followed him out of the stables, taking the saddlebags with her.

"So how old are you anyway," The boy looked at her curiously.

"Almost fifteen."

"Are you with that man that just came in?" Cat just nodded; she didn't like strangers, especially not male strangers. "Well, these are the training yards, there's the guy you came with, over there. And, you might want to stay away from the action," He looked at her condescendingly. "Among all the fighting and weapons, you might get hurt." Cat grinned at him and laughed. She had been handling weapons and learning to fight, ever since she could remember. She strode across the yards towards Orn. Some boys looked at her and laughed, she glared at them and walked faster. She reached Orn, just as a short, muscular man rounded the corner.

"Orn! You're here!"

"Why Lord Roth, how you've grown." Orn grinned at the short man and winked.

"Orn, you dog. How've the Shang been treating you?"  
"Not bad, not bad." Cat watched all of this and rolled her eyes. Lord Roth saw the movement and frowned.

"Why'd you bring a servant Orn? We have plenty here."

"Servant?" Orn looked puzzled and then he remembered Cat was there, he laughed. "That's No servant, Roth, you're looking at one of the most deadly Shang trainees in the land." Roth laughed and looked at Cat.   
"If only Keladry were here, but she's off traveling."

"Who's Keladry?" Asked Cat, speaking for the first time.

"She's one of the two lady knights in the realm, she just left for a short visit home, but enough chit chat. Let's get you to your rooms." He led them across the courts and to a long building. They were led to two rooms on the first floor.  
"Do you have any bags?" Roth said, looking at the saddlebags that Cat still carried.

"They are coming tomorrow."

"Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow morning on the courts!" With that, Roth strode away.

"Did you hear that?" Said Cat as she looked at her teacher excitedly, "the lady knight Keladry was hear! That means she could come back soon!" Orn grinned at her.

"Sure, you'd better wash up for dinner, we're going to eat with the other training masters in the pages dining hall." Cat pulled her small pack out of the saddlebags, and then handed them to Orn.

Her room was simple, yet large. _Good, _thought Cat, _I'll have room to practice in here_. The room held a bed, a writing table, and there was a washroom off to the side. Cat eagerly washed off the dirt of the road and re-braided her long blonde hair. A small knock at her door, told her when Orn was ready. They walked down to the dining hall in silence. Another man met them at the door to the dining hall. He smiled and nodded at Cat and Orn.

"You are the Shang Gryphon I assume?"

"Yes, and you are the training master I assume?"

"Yes, I am Lord Julius. Roth told me all about you." Orn grinned. "You are… Cat?" Cat nodded, without meeting his eyes. You may eat with the pages, I am sure you would enjoy sitting with those your own age." Cat stared up at Orn in horror. She pleaded with her eyes for Orn to rescue her, but he just smiled and shook his head.

"You'll be fine, he whispered." Cat glared at him and followed the two men into the dining hall. As the two men strode up to the table at the head of the room, Cat grabbed a tray and some food from the tables by the door. She looked around and saw two long tables full of boys. She squared her shoulders and sat down between two groups of boys at the nearest table. Orn sat down, and Lord Julius said a short blessing. As soon as he sat down, the boys descended on the food. Cat only picked at hers. She was always a light eater, but being around so many strange people made her too nervous to eat. One boy, had been in a whispered conference with his friends, he looked at Cat, then back at his friends. They laughed and he smiled cockily. He slid over so he was next to Cat. She tensed her shoulders, but said nothing.

"So, what're you doing here?" The boy smiled at his friends who were watching intently. "You're not a new page are you?" Cat shook her head no.

"Good, because we wouldn't want a pretty thing like you to get hurt playing with the boys." With that he reached down and put his hand on her thigh. Cat slowly looked at him. He was smirking at his friends. Cat slowly reached behind his neck and grabbed two pressure points, at the base of the neck. His smirk was gone in an instant as the pain hit.

"One, don't touch me, two don't touch me, three, be careful who you mess with." Cat released the pressure points and stood up. "That goes for all of you." She looked at the boy's friends, as well as the surrounding boys. They had all stopped to watch. Cat walked out of the dining hall. She went to her room, and collapsed on the bed. She would have to make the boys listen to her; she was their assistant teacher after all. Cat sighed, and blew out her candle, within moments she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat awoke at dawn the next morning as she always did. She groaned and rolled out of bed. She went to the washroom and splashed her face with some water. She then started to stretch. Every morning, Cat stretched and practiced with one weapon and she did some forms. Cat didn't have any of her weapons; they were arriving later, so she practiced her forms. She was just getting into the complicated ones when the door swung open. Cat spun to face the door fists raised. A maid stood in the doorway, obviously shocked. Cat lowered her fists, and gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry Miss. I came to see if there's anything you need."

"Don't be sorry, there is actually something, if you could have a light breakfast brought to my room every morning, that would be wonderful."

"Yes Miss. I'll bring you your meal right now."

"Thank you, and you can call me Cat."

"Yes Miss, I mean… Cat." The maid grinned. "My name is Mara, I'll go get your tray now." She bowed again and left the room. Cat sat down on the floor and started to cool down. She was nervous about assisting with teaching the pages, in a fight she was perfectly at home, but teaching was another matter. Cat sighed and stood up as her door was opened and Mara peaked in and smiled. "I have your breakfast," she said softly. She set it down on the writing table and stood nervously by the door. "Will that be all?"

"Yes Mara, thank you." Cat smiled at Mara, who gave a small smile in return. The maid turned to go, and then paused.

"Miss Cat?"

"Yes? I just wanted to wish you luck, it will be good for the boys to learn that a girl can fight."

"Thank you Mara, but I think they may have re-thought how well girls can fight after seeing the Lioness and Lady Keladry become knights." Cat remembered the incident from the previous night. "Then again, they could always use an extra lesson." Mara smiled.

"If I may Miss Cat,"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a last name?" Cat smiled, and patted the bed next to her. Mara hesitated for a moment then sat down.

"That's actually a funny story, a lot of people have asked me that. When I was a little girl, Orn, my teacher, found me, by the side of the road." Mara gave her a disbelieving look, but she went on. "He found me and brought me back to the Shang compound, they thought I was about three. I was a bit younger than the children they normally trained, but they trained me anyway. The whole reason my name is Cat and nothing else, is because when Orn found me, there was a cat with me, who wouldn't go away until he got to the Shang compound, then he just, disappeared. I just never really wanted another name."

"It was a black cat, a black cat with purple eyes." Cat and Mara looked up startled, to see Orn leaning against the frame. "Come along kitten, it's time to go to the training courts." Cat shot him a glare, she hated being called kitten.

"I'll see you later then," Said Cat as she rose and walked towards the door.

"I thought we'd start with the basics," said Orn, Cat groaned inwardly, knowing what would come next. "Falls!"

"You sound so happy," Cat grumbled.

"I am," Here Orn grinned devilishly. "Especially since you're going to be demonstrating." Cat glared at her teacher, she hated falling.

"You'd think that because I'm about to become a full Shang warrior I wouldn't have to go through this agony."

"Just think of it as a, back to basics course." Cat narrowed her eyes at him, he just laughed.

As soon as they reached the courts they went over to one of the racks of weapons.

"Are you ready to practice little kitten?" Cat huffed and grabbed a long sword. It wasn't her favorite weapon, but she needed the practice. She settled into the boars tooth stance, Orn grinned and copied her. Cat sat watching him, waiting for him to make the first move. He thrust upwards and was met with Cat's blade. She stepped offline and cut, he met her cut, with one of his own and grimaced as the strength of her cut met his sword.

While Cat looked as though a small breeze could blow over her tall, thin form, she was extremely strong. Of course eleven years of training could do that to a girl.

Cat was surprised when Orn shot his foot out and hit the back of her knee. She fell to the ground with a resounding thump.

"Hey! I thought we were practicing with swords, not feet!"

"Be prepared for anything little kitten." Cat scowled at him as he helped her to her feet.

"Ah, Orn, I see you have arrived early, good good." Cat looked up to see Lord Julius striding towards them. "And I see you've brought your assistant as well." He nodded at Cat, who nodded stiffly back. She took Orn's weapon and put it on the rack along with her own. "Well, the boys just finished breakfast, so they should be along in a minute." Orn nodded and rubbed his hands together, a gleam in his eye. Lord Julius, seeing his reaction, sighed. "Try not to hurt them too badly, we want some of them to survive their training."

"Don't worry, I'll let a couple of them live." The two men laughed and Cat rolled her eyes.

Just then the boys arrived. Cat went to stand with Lord Julius and Orn. The pages all came to stand in front of them, staring at their new teacher.

"Alright! Listen up; this is your new teacher Orn Vranan, The Shang Gryphon along with his apprentice, who you may address as Ma'am. I expect you to show both of them the respect they deserve." He turned and glared at the boy who Cat had "talked" to last night. The boy cringed and looked down. "I'll leave you to it then." He nodded once more at Orn who nodded back and turned to face the boys.

"Ok, I want you all to make sure you can see. Our first lesson, is on falling, my assistant here, will help me to demonstrate the proper way to fall." Cat stood next to him and when he nodded she dropped to the ground and slapped when she hit. She rolled back up and brushed off her pants. "Now I want you all to spread out and practice it on my count." Cat stood behind Orn, as he slowly counted to twenty. He corrected certain boys if they made a mistake, Cat just watched, her face expressionless. She was remembering the days when she had to do these sorts of drills; she was glad that they were mostly over.

As soon as they were done with the first drill, Cat helped Orn demonstrate a proper throw. Again the boys spread out to practice, this time without Orn counting. Seeing one pair struggling, Cat looked for Orn; he was busy helping another pair. Cat went over and stopped the boy. "Look, your pushing with your arms, you need to twist with your body, like this." She stepped forward and took down his partner. She reached down to help him up, looking at his face for the first time. He was the same boy who had helped her to the training courts the previous day. "Try it like that," She watched the boy do it again, and then walked away to help another pair. An hour later, the pages were groaning as they walked to their next class. Cat motioned to Orn that she was leaving from across the yard, and he nodded. They didn't have another class for an hour. As Cat headed towards her rooms, a hand touched her shoulder. She shrugged the hand off and turned to see the boy from class, the one who had also helped her to the training yards. She glared at him, and he stepped back.

"Can I help you?" She asked tersely.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me you were a Shang?" Cat raised her eyebrows at him. "I mean, I could have warned the other guys." He smiled wryly, but she didn't say anything. "Anyway, I should probably introduce myself, I'm Marcus, Prince Marcus." He smiled smugly, waiting for her to start bowing.

"Don't you have a class to go to, _your highness_," she emphasized the words as he frowned. Obviously he was not used to girls being unaffected by his royalty. He turned on his heel and stalked away. Cat shook her head and hurried to her rooms. She was hoping that her trunk had arrived; she wanted to practice with her dagger before the next class started, maybe later, she would go into the city. Cat smiled as she relished the freedom of the palace that was so different from that of the Shang compound.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"ORN!" Cat shouted as she burst into the training courts. A group of men looked up from where they were gathered around her teacher. Cat looked down, embarrassed, she hadn't expected anyone to be in the courts with Orn. She lowered the arm that had been waving her dagger, which had arrived along with her trunk. Orn raised his eyes and smirked.

"I see our trunks have arrived." Cat blushed and squared her shoulders.

"I'm sorry that I interrupted your conversation, I'll be going now." She pivoted and hurried towards the door. She wanted to avoid talking to the men around Orn.

"Not so fast young lady," today was not her lucky day. She slowly turned and was met with Orn's smirking face. "I was just telling Lord Roul and some of his men about you. They were slightly doubtful of your abilities, I of course told them that you could beat anyone of them in unarmed combat, and probably armed as well." Cat scowled at her teacher, she liked to avoid displays of her skill, it just made people take notice of her.

"So I told these gentlemen that you would be glad to prove just how deadly a Shang trainee is." His smirk widened and Cat knew a particularly unpleasant piece of information was headed her way. "Guess who volunteered for the task? Lord Roul himself." The big man that Cat assumed was Lord Roul nodded and grinned at her.

"Well Gryphon old boy, are you ready to lose this little bet?" Cat raised her eyebrows at Orn who shrugged under her disapproving look. As Cat started to stretch, he came over.

"We're not even here a day, and you're already making bets on me!" she whispered to him.

"I always bet on you because I always win." Cat scowled harder and stepped to the middle of the court. Lord Roul did the same, and he eyed her cockily.

"Well, how about we try some armed combat, you choose the weapon." Cat, her face expressionless, pulled out her dagger. Despite the fact that she would rather not fight the big man, she was somewhat looking forward beating him.

One of the Lord's men tossed him a dagger and he twirled it expertly in his fingers. Cat merely bent her legs into a fighting stance. She stared circling around him, searching for the perfect moment to attack. Right as he stepped forward to attack she darted in and with a quick twist of his arm, disarmed him. Before he could react she took him down and had him pinned, her dagger to his throat. His eyes widened in surprise. She stood and stepped back, without ever taking her eyes from his, she started twirling her dagger. Orn, chuckling, came to stand beside her as Lord Roul got to his feet.

"I---have---never----lost---a—fight----so---fast----in----my----life." He was looking at Cat with awe and respect. Orn held out his hand and grinned.

"Pay up, I told you she'd win."  
"I don't have my purse with me, I wasn't expecting to lose." He grinned ruefully and ran his fingers through his hair. "That's the last time I'm fighting a Shang for money."

"Smart move, Roul." Orn grinned and shook his head.

"Ah, looks like your next class is here, I'd better clear out, and take what's left of my dignity with me." The two men shook hands and, Roul held his out to Cat. She looked at it, and raised her eyes to his. He laughed, "You're a tiger you are." Still laughing, he and his men left the courts. As the next class began, Cat immersed herself in helping the poor pages that were unlucky enough to mess up. Cat was startled when, after she had finished helping someone throw his partner, she turned to find a tall boy standing right behind her. She looked up to see a very familiar face; so familiar she couldn't place it.

"Do I know you?" He said, sounding puzzled.  
"Have you finished the exercise then?" Cat said, ignoring the question.

"You just look really familiar, and I was wondering if we had met before." Cat narrowed her eyes and nodded to the boy's partner who was waiting behind him.

"Get back to work." Cat wondered about the strange exchange, and the boy who had initiated it.

By the end of the class, Cat was ready to scream. She was tired of correcting the same mistakes over and over. As soon as the bell for lunch rang, Cat nodded to Orn and headed to her room.

A bath was waiting along with scented oils. As soon as Cat had finished with her bath, she hurriedly dressed and rebraided her hair. She made her way down to the pages mess hall. She wasn't that hungry, but she couldn't eat later as she had plans to go into the city. As soon as she had grabbed her tray, she sat down at one of the tables near the door, in the relatively empty hall. She had just started when a big crowd of laughing boys came in the door. She looked up and quickly looked down. It was the prince, Marcus, and his friends. She started eating faster, hoping to get out before they could sit down. Unfortunately, she was not so lucky. He and his group sat around her. With her shoulders tensed, she looked at her plate.

"So _Ma'am _how do you like it here at the palace." The prince looked at her challengingly, she looked right back at him and slowly stood. "Hey! I asked you a question!"

"And I decided not to answer."

"Why not?" His tone was mocking, " Afraid?"

"No, why would I be afraid of you, I mean I'm the one teaching you, it's not the other way around."

"I bet I could teach you a few things," whispered one boy lewdly. Cat slammed her tray down and leaned over the table towards the prince. "

"You want an answer? You'll get it. I would like the palace much better, without you." The prince's blue eyes widened in mock horror.

"Oh look boys, the kitty cat's mad, and I'm so scared." Cat grinned at him.

"You should be, I'll see in class tomorrow, Prince." Loud catcalls went up from the boys as the prince and Cat narrowed their eyes at each other. Cat spun and stalked out of the hall, wishing the boy weren't royalty, or else he'd be in real trouble.

As she was leaving she almost knocked over someone. She looked up to apologize, then she saw that it was the boy who wanted to know if he'd met her before. She narrowed her eyes at him, daring to speak. He didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Cat hastily scribbled a note for Orn and stuck it on his door. She needed to get out of the palace, she was glad they didn't have any more classes or else she just might kill one of the pages. She didn't like being around all those boys, she knew she could take care of herself, but she still didn't like them.

Cat headed to the Stables and started to saddle one of the palace mounts. She was too upset to hear the soft footsteps of the hostler behind her.

"So, the boys have got you running off already." Cat spun and glared at the potbellied man.

"I'm not running, I'm going for a ride so I won't go insane." The hostler smiled.

"You know, I was here when both Lady Keladry and the Lioness were." Cat's head hastily snapped up.

"You were? What were they like?"

"They were persistent, and they knew that the boys were big oafs. By the way, my name is Stefan." Cat grinned at him.

"My name is Cat." Stefan nodded and ambled away. Cat smiled and mounted the horse with a grin on her face.

Stefan climbed into the stable loft and grabbed one of the rogue king's messenger birds. He hastily scribbled out a note and attached it to the pigeon, which flew off. He leaned back in the hay and grinned.

(Stefan's note)

_Your Highness, You were right. The girl is with the Shang, she is not weak, and you might keep an eye on her. She might be an interesting friend, her name is Cat. _


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Cat entered the city, she went on alert. She had felt happy after Stefan had talked to her, but now, someone was watching her. Street was full of people, but something was not right. Cat surreptitiously looked around, and saw one face that did not match, a rather familiar face. The man attached to the face appeared at her side and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?" Cat glared at him, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know, come with me and you might find out."

"No way."

"Afraid?"

"Of you? No, for you? Yes."

"Ha! You think that you could take the king of the rogues?"

"Ah, so that's who you are, well king of rogues, I'm not going to answer your

question, because you may well find out how well I could take you if you don't leave me alone."

"What, are you going to break my fingers again?" One dark eyebrow quirked and she growled.

"I knew you looked familiar. If you don't scram, I will do much more than break your fingers."

Broad shoulders straightened as he sighed. "Look, we got off to a bad start, let me introduce myself. I am Jack, King of the rogues." He gave a gallant bow and grinned at her.

" I am Cat, a trainee with the Shang," Cat looked at him nervously as he gently took the horses reins in his big hands and started to lead her towards a pub down the street.

"Tell you what, I'll buy you a drink, and we might get to know each other a bit better."  
"You try any funny business and I'll hurt you," Cat stared at him suspiciously as he laughed.

"You think I would take on a Shang like you? No way darling, I like my manhood just the way it is."

Smart man." As they reached the pub, a man came out and took her horses reins. Cat let him and followed Jack into the place. A loud cheer went up and he smiled cockily.

"Welcome to the court of the rogue." He sat down in a throne like chair by the hearth and Cat sat down next to him.

Cat had no idea why she was with him; it was completely out of her character to go with a stranger and a man at that. Her only thought was that she was just going a bit crazy after being in the palace with so many boys. As Jack and Cat sat in the rowdy pub, she relaxed just a bit. Jack's smooth voice and the good ale helped some. Sometime around five a clock, loud yells and whistles rose from the crowd near the door.

"Ah! Young Marc, I see you have escaped long enough to join us," said Jack as he stood up to greet a grinning Prince Marcus along with the pages who followed him. Cat tensed as the page and his crowd sat down around the king of the rogue. Cat slowly stood up, hoping she wouldn't be noticed. She cringed when a hush went over the table.  
"Who would have thought it, the ice queen in the court of the rogue? Now looky here boys, isn't that something." Cat grimaced as she looked down at the grinning prince who had made the comment.

"So you and Cat know each other?" Said Jack bemusedly.

"Unfortunately yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I will be going."  
"Why? You don't like these fine young gentlemen?"

"It's not a question of like and dislike," said one of the prince's friends. "It's a matter of her having the personality of a Cat, and a heart of ice. Either that or she's scared of men."  
Cat looked at the prince and smiled.

"No Jack, I'm not scared of boys, if I were would I do this?" Cat leaned down and kissed the rogue king right on the mouth. The prince and his friends gasped, as she stood up. "No I like boys just fine, it's you I have a problem with."

With that, Cat stalked out of the pub leaving a trail of wolf whistles as she went.

"Stupid stupid stupid," growled Cat. "How could you be so stupid? You shouldn't have drunk so much ale!"  
Cat mentally berated herself for the whole ride to the palace. She handed the horse to the hostler and raced to her rooms. She grabbed her staff and went to the practice courts. She knew that there would still be some dinner left, but her appetite was gone. She began practicing staff strikes on one of the dummies, each of her strikes becoming ever more powerful and quick. Soon, she gave up on the staff and proceeded to attack the hard dummy with a calculated fury.

Cat hadn't lost control of herself in years; she couldn't believe that she had done so now. Cat had soon demolished the dummy without realizing so. It was only when the head broke off and it started to sag that she stopped. Breathing hard, she stalked off of the course, nothing would ever happen like this again, and she would stay away from ale. Far away.

Unnoticed by Cat, a boy watched her from the other side of the court. As she destroyed the dummy, his eyes narrowed. "You know Cat, I think I have seen you before, you just don't know it, but you will, very soon." Grinning madly, the boy chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey y'all, just a little authors note, Max Is Back and The Shang Tiger are tied with alerts and favs, thank you to all those who have reviewed! The tiger and Max are in fierce competition for update speed! Those two are my top priority right now, sorry to my other stories, but you know, reviews speak louder than views!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"So, the lovely Shang trainee prefers the company of the rogue king to that of a prince. How does your pride feel Marcus? I know it's bruised, but I'm sure you'll get over it."

Matthew of Naxen grinned evilly at prince Marcus while the royal boy stared moodily into the fire. Matthew tossed an apple in the air and laughed as the prince brushed curly hair out of his eyes.

"I just don't understand her. One moment she's an ice queen, the next she's kissing rogues, I just don't understand it at all."

"I think it's good for you Marc, although she is your teacher so I don't know why you're obsessing over her," Lucius of Mindelan looked thoughtfully at his prince as he brushed dark hair out of his eyes. "I think that kiss may have more to do with ale than anything else. I think she's scared of us, yes scared," said Lucius as the other boys looked at him in disbelief. " I think she's scared of us, yet on the other hand she is a very skilled fighter, and she knows it. Something bad happened to that girl, and she's fighting it, along with everything else in her life." The boys around Lucius nodded slowly, thinking over his words, they had an eerie ring of truth to them, and it made them all think, very hard.

"Well boys, this homework isn't going to do itself, we'd better get to work," Matthew said brightly. The noise level in the room slowly rose as the boys began to work. Only the prince did not join in, he continued to stare at the fire, thinking over the enigma, that was Cat.

Cat was in her room doing sit-ups and push-ups when Orn opened her door.

"Haven't you had enough of a workout for one day?"

"What are you talking about?" Said Cat, pausing in the middle of a sit-up.

"Lord Julius was going into the practice courts and apparently he saw you kill the dummy, I think you scared him." Orn grinned wryly, then turned serious. "Is there anything bothering you Cat? Anything you'd like to tell me? I know coming to the palace is a bit of a Shock for you." Cat sighed and brushed light, sweaty hair out of her eyes.

" I just don't feel comfortable, with all these boys around it's like I'm in a fight and I don't know what weapon I'm fighting with." Cat looked up at her teacher and her brow creased slightly. "I feel especially strange since I'm the same age as most of these boys and I'm supposed to be their teacher. What can I teach them?"

"Cat, do you want to know the reason that I chose to take you with me?" Cat nodded and looked at her teacher expectantly. " I chose you, because you're one of the best, if not the best, trainee in the Shang. As you saw today, you can take on knights who have seen far more fights than you have. You're going places Cat; everyone who meets you can see it. You can teach these boys a lot, and they can teach you a lot too, not every man is like Judas, there are good men in the world." Orn's voice had become softer as he said those last few words. "I know that Judas hurt you maybe you want to talk-"

"I'm tired," said Cat sharply, "we have an early day ahead of us, you'd better go to bed." Her smile was strained as she stood. Orn smiled softly and ruffled her hair.

"Think about it kitten." Cat scowled at the nickname, but didn't stop him from giving her a one armed hug; he was just trying to help after all. Orn slipped out of the room as Mara was coming in. He nodded to her and went into his room.

He was worried about Cat. What he had said about him bringing her because of her talent for fighting was true, but there was another reason.

A month previously, one of Cat's teachers had been found in a room with Cat. Her clothes had been ripped, and the Shang wildcat Eda Bell had told Orn that Cat had big bruises all over her body. Orn sighed heavily as he sank into bed. Cat had refused to talk about the incident, but afterwards there was a layer between her and the world, a layer that Orn couldn't break.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Rising at dawn, Cat made her way through her exercises. Just as she was finishing her door opened and Mara tentatively peeked her head in. Last night Cat had been rather withdrawn and touchy, Mara didn't want to risk angering the younger girl.

"Miss Cat? Are you ready for your tray?"

"Yes Mara, you can set it down on the desk." Mara set down a tray with some rolls, an egg, and some fruit.

"That's perfect, thank you." Mara curtsied and left the room. Just as she closed the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned fearfully to face Jasper of Kingsreach, (he's the boy who thought he knew Cat). He leered at her while she trembled under his touch.

"So, you've decided to get all friendly with the Shang girl. You know," he said as his eyes traveled down her body, "You might not want to do that. It might not go well for you if you hang around her. She's headed towards bad things." Mara screamed as the boy's hand traveled down her side. Cat's door opened and she paused but a moment before she pulled Mara into the room behind her.  
"Look here, whoever you are. I don't know what you think you're doing, but if you ever touch that girl again, I will take you apart like a piece of meat, then I will put you together again so the nice ladies at the temple of the goddess can do it all over again."

"Why, you impudent trull, you don't scare me!" With that, the boy brought his fist up to punch her gut, but Cat was too fast. She blocked his punch and threw him into the door next to hers, which just happened to be Orn's. Her teacher yanked open his door and Jasper slumped at his feet.

"I'll assume you had a good reason for doing that?" Said Orn, one eyebrow raised. Cat said nothing; she just nodded her head towards Mara who was cowering behind her. "Ah, well then young Jasper, I would suggest you not anger Ms. Cat anymore, she might do more than throw you into my door." Jasper clambered to his feet and hurriedly backed down the hall. His eyes held a mixture of fear and hate. "Well then, I guess I'd better keep an eye on him. We wouldn't want you to accidentally kill him. Eat your breakfast and meet me on the training courts, classes as usual today." Orn turned on his heel and stepped into his room. Cat slowly shut her door and turned to Mara.

"Has that happened before?"

"M-m-miss C-c-at I…"

'Has it happened before?" This time Cat's voice was harsh. Mara nodded.

"They don't mean nothing by it, they're just boys." Cat shook her head and sighed.

"Look, if anyone ever touches you, or anything like that, you tell me, and I will anonymously go to the temple of the goddess and get the guy turned in."  
"You would do that for me?" Mara looked at her disbelievingly.

"Of course, I have to go to class now, tell me if you ever need help, I mean it." With that Cat got up and went into the hall. Orn was waiting, seeing the look on her face; he said nothing as they went to the training courts.

Cat immersed herself in teaching, she was gruff and the boys, especially prince Marcus dared not try anything. Cat completely ignored Jasper. She went through her day in almost complete silence. She skipped lunch in favor of heading out to the city.  
"Be sure to practice once you get back," yelled Orn. She mock saluted and galloped through the gates. She headed straight towards the pub that Jack had taken her to the night before.

She walked in the door, seeing Jack at his throne; she made her way towards him. He looked at her in surprise.

" Well then, I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you'd be too scared to come back." He grinned at her and she took a seat.

"I'm not afraid of anything, besides, that kiss didn't mean anything, it was the ale acting." Jack just smiled and beckoned for a barmaid to bring Cat some lemonade. "I just needed to get away from the palace. I wish I were somewhere else, on the coast maybe, or in the mountains. Somewhere where I could just be me, and not worry about anything."

"I know the feeling," said Jack thoughtfully. " I oftentimes wish I were far away from here, somewhere where I didn't have to worry about rogue king wannabes." Cat smiled, maybe not all men were bad, thought Cat. Maybe this rogue king could be a good friend. An hour later, Cat was happy as she left the pub. Maybe the palace wasn't so bad after all.

As Cat rode up to the palace gates, another group was entering. A young girl sat proudly on a horse.

"Hello! Are you going into the palace too? My names Angeline, Angeline Sarrasi. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Hello," said Cat warily.

"Are you a servant here?" The girl, Angeline looked at her expectantly as the guards debated over some document at the gate.

"Umm, no. I'm an assistant teacher to the pages."

"Really, you must be the Shang girl, Cat. Wow, I've heard about you, I'm going to be a page." Cat stared at Angeline in a state of shock. This girl was like a hurricane. Things were about to get very interesting, very interesting indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Cat headed towards the practice courts with her sword in hand. She had a lot to think about. She decided not to dwell on Jack and her new friendship, instead she thought on the new girl. Angeline, she seemed so…full. Cat was in a state of shock after meeting the young girl. She had to be pretty brave to try for a knight's shield. Cat decided this new girl would be fun, and she might make for some good fun where the boys were concerned. Cat smiled devilishly and set to work on her cuts.

As soon as Cat had finished cleaning up, she headed towards the dining hall. She brought a book that she had wanted to read about The Yamani Isles. She was hoping to go there and beyond when she left the palace. She got her tray and sat down at the end of a table. She nodded to Orn when he came in but that was it. Thankfully most of the boys were still heading over. Just as Cat was getting really in to the book, a tray was slumped down on the table in front of her.

"Hello! Oh wow, is that about the Yamani isles? I went there once when Mama and Papa had some business there. I don't remember it very well. I am really excited about this you know, I think it would all be perfect if I didn't have to take lessons. They are so boring and Papa already went over them with me. So, how long have you been here?" Cat stared at Angeline in a state of shock.

"Umm, about three days?"

"Cool. I bet you think I'm crazy right now, most people do."

"No actually I don't." Cat smiled at the girl. " I think it's great that you're here, it will me nice to have another girl here to help with all the boys."

"Oh, know what you mean. Marc and his friends can be such a lemming. I like practically grew up with him. I think boys should be quarantined until they are deemed fit for society."

"Definitely." Cat grinned at the girl, liking her already.

" Oh, there they are now! I knew I'd find them sometime."

"Who?" Asked a puzzled Cat.

" Why Marc and his friends of course." Cat turned to look at the people who Angeline was waving at and wished she hadn't. Prince Marcus and his friends were grinning and waving at Angeline.

"Umm, I should go. You'll want to talk with your friends." Cat started to rise but Angeline stopped her.

"No stay and meet my friends, if you haven't already."

" Oh we've met alright," said Prince Marcus as he ruffled Angeline's hair.

"Oh good, then I expect you'll be great friends. I know you always go straight for the girls Marc." The prince's friends laughed heartily and Marc grinned. "I may go straight for the girls, but I'm staying away from Cat. She's a tiger." Marcus's friends laughed even more as they started to eat.

"That's Ma'am to you." Said Cat coldly. "I'm sorry Angeline but I have to go now," Cat stood and stalked towards the door. She was just outside the door when she heard footsteps running to catch up.

"Hey wait for me! I'm coming with you. I don't have any work to do, so maybe we could hang out?" Angeline smiled hopefully as she stood beside Cat. Cat's face was expressionless, she was in shock. Angeline must have thought she didn't want her around because her face fell. "I mean, I know you're a teacher and all, so you probably don't want to be bothered." She turned sadly towards the gardens.

"What? No! I don't want you to go, I like you!"

"Really? Good then lets go and put something slimy in Marc's bed."

Cat grinned and the two girls headed off to find something nasty.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Cat awoke later than she usually did. She and Angeline had stayed up late into the night talking and laughing. Despite her fatigue Cat felt happy. She didn't really want to get out of bed and practice but she forced herself up and started slowly. As soon as Cat finished the breakfast that Mara brought her, she headed towards the courts. She was excited about class, Angeline would be there and there was sure to be some adventure. When Orn arrived at the courts, Cat was practicing hits on once of the beams that surrounded the open court.

"You ready for class?" Asked Orn as he grabbed two staffs from the wall.

"You bet," Cat grabbed the staff that Orn tossed her. They faced off and Cat twirled the staff as she waited for Orn to attack. He leapt forward and brought his staff to her side in a strike, she blocked and countered. Their blows became heavier and fiercer as the sun rose in the sky. They only stopped when the pages started coming in.

Teacher and student weren't even breathing hard, though they had been fighting for half an hour.

Angeline walked in with prince Marcus and his friends. She waved to Cat who nodded in return. Marcus mouthed something at her but she ignored him. She and Angeline had put a slug in his bed, Cat almost smiled at the memory but she didn't want Marcus to think the smile was for him.

Nothing eventful happened during either of the classes. After they were over Cat thought of heading to the city, but decided against it when she thought of all the practice she had been neglecting. In the Shang compound, practice was almost all Cat did. They had lessons, but the main focus of Cat's existence was fighting.

She found a very secluded practice court where she could practice as loudly and energetically as she wanted. For the first time since coming to the palace she used the full extent of her fighting prowess. She kicked and struck the punching bag hanging from the ceiling. She ducked and spun, moving with a natural grace that shocked the big man standing by the door. Cat had moved herself away from the bag and started running towards it. She leaped into the air when she was three feet away. She shot her foot out and slammed into the bag so hard it hit the opposite wall. Cat kept going and was still at it when the big man left the court.

Lord Roul walked slowly away from the court. The girl, Cat, was very deadly indeed. He had seen many a fighter in his day and none was like this girl. "She's so accursed fast," he muttered to himself. He made his way to his office and sat down. He knew that the prince and the girl hadn't been getting along. This was not good at all. The girl was going places and if she and the prince were at odds, the prince would lose a very powerful alliance, and with the way things were with the Yamani's, a very powerful Shang enemy could be deadly. Roul sighed and stared at the fire, maybe he could help, at tonight's ball, yes that would be the perfect place. He smiled craftily and called in his servant, Orn had to be alerted after all, you can't meddle without help.


	11. Chapter 11

Cat slowly turned in front of her mirror, Mara slowly whistled.

"I guess the prince will wish he had been nicer to you now."

"Oh, rats, why couldn't I have fallen sick? Anything would be better than going to a ball." Mara grinned at her and pushed her towards the door. Cat smoothed the snug gray dress that she wore and stepped outside. Orn smiled when he saw her and took her arm. They made their way towards the great hall and paused outside the door.

"I know you don't want to do this, but don't hurt anyone, please?" Orn smiled hopefully at her as she smoothed her bun. She made sure her earbobs were in place then made towards the door. "I'll bet the prince is going to wish he'd been nicer to you," said Orn with a wicked smirk.

"Will you people stop saying that!" Cat stormed through the doors, forgetting for a moment what was on the other side.

Prince Marcus was talking to an ambassador from the copper isles when the king tapped his shoulder. "Ah, Marcus, would you introduce me to your Shang teacher?"

"Master Gryphon father?"

"No, no boy, the pretty one, the one in gray." Marcus looked up puzzled, and then he saw her. Cat looked beautiful. The gray dress hugged her every curve and showed off her beautiful blue eyes. Half her hair was in a bun, and the rest tumbled down her back in soft curls. Marcus was starting to wish Matthew of Naxen were not in the room. For at that moment the tall, dark, and unfortunately handsome boy was making his way towards Cat. The King noticed and grinned at Marcus. "Well then, I guess I'll just wait my turn." With that the King went off to find some other young girl to flaunt his widow hood to. Marcus sighed as he watched Matthew lead a reluctant looking Cat onto the dance floor.

As soon as the dance was over Marcus started to make his way towards Cat, but was again beaten, by Samuel of Runnerspring. The boy had grabbed Cat from Matthew. Before she could protest he had twirled her to the center of the floor. Marcus watched them for a moment then leaped forward as Cat punched Samuel in the stomach.

Cat had just finished dancing with Matthew and was hoping to make a clean escape when the boy from before grabbed her. He twirled her to the center of the floor and held her close. "I don't think I've properly introduced myself, I am Samuel of Runnerspring, and I think we have a common acquaintance. Perhaps you know my father, Judas the Shang snake?" Cat froze and stared at the boy, he narrowed his eyes at her. "Because of you, my father's life is disintegrating." Cat slowly backed away as memories flooded her mind. The classroom, the man, the terror that had overwhelmed her then, was taking over now.

Cat swallowed and without thinking, punched Samuel of Runnerspring in the gut and started running. She was pushing past people, not seeing who, nor did she care. She broke out of the crowded hall and headed towards the gardens.

She knelt in the arch of two pale roses and curled into the fetal position. She started sobbing, the first time she had cried since… Since him. Cat bit her lip, trying to force the awful pictures out of her head. She thought she would have been free of him here, but it seems even his family was out to get her.

Cat jumped when a hand tentatively touched her shoulder. "Ma'am?" Cat turned to see Marcus looking worriedly at her. "Maybe you should go inside, this bad air probably isn't good for your constitution. I know you women like drama, but hysterics in the night air won't do any good." Marcus smiled condescendingly at her, and pulled her to her feet. Cat stared at him; her tear-streaked face was emotionless.

"Drama, this is all just drama to you?" Marcus faltered then smiled hesitantly.

"It's what girls always do, they're weaker than men." At that, Marcus puffed his chest out a bit. Cat smiled softly and put a hand up to brush dark curls out of his face. He looked surprised for a moment, and then grinned. "Yep, I knew it was all just drama, I mean Sam probably just said something about your dress." Cat smiled a little wider and stood closer to Marcus.

"You know, with all this drama going on, I forgot for a moment that I had something to say to you." Here Cat paused and put her hand on Marcus's shoulder, she gave what she hoped was a girlish sigh, and looked up at him with bambi eyes. "We got off to the wrong start, so how about we start all over. I'll do what I wish I could have done when we first met." Cat pushed even closer to Marcus, who pushed back. Marcus was just leaning in for what he hoped would be a fabulous kiss, when he fell to the ground, clutching himself in pain. Cat stood over him and practically snarled as she put her foot over his groin, "Don't speak of things you don't know, and don't underestimate me, it could be hazardous to your health." Cat almost snarled, as she pressed down a little harder with her foot.

"Oh, no ma'am, please don't, I'm begging you in the name of the Goddess," Marcus's eyes were pleading as he tried to wiggle away.

"Oh, don't worry, this is definitely for the Goddess." With that, Cat stomped, hard. She stalked away, enjoying the whimpers of the prince behind her. She dried her tears and headed towards her room.

This night never happened, she would get up in the morning, and act as though nothing happened, after all, she had plenty of practice at ignoring the past.


	12. Chapter 12

Cat rose early the day after the ball. She didn't even stop for breakfast after her exercises. She was glad that the day was a rest day; it would give her a chance to get away from the palace. She hadn't seen anyone except servants and she wanted to keep it that way. Cat slowly slipped into the stables and grabbed a pair of reins for one of the palace horses. She would be riding bareback today. Checking that her bow was safe in her quiver, she led the horse out of the palace and towards the royal forest. Once she was free, she swung onto the horse and kicked it into a gallop.

Cat rode until she found the lake that Jack had told her about the last time she had been at the tavern. She let the horse drink and rest while she stripped down to her undergarments. She slipped under the water, relishing the coolness of it against her skin. Cat started swimming around the lake; she needed this, the air, the water, freedom. Once she had reached the center of the lake, Cat dove down as far as she could. Swimming up again, she laughed when she reached the surface. This was the life. Once she had become a full Shang, she would travel. She would go to the Yamani islands; they were supposed to be beautiful. Cat swam in lazy circles as she dreamed about adventures in far off lands.

Cat stayed in the lake until her skin started to wrinkle, then she climbed out and lay on a rock. By the look of the sun, it was close to midday. Remembering her resolution to practice more, Cat dragged herself up and began practicing strikes against a nearby tree. When Cat's hands were starting to go raw, she decided she had had enough. Dressing quickly, she headed towards Corus. Jack might be at the tavern, and she was Hungry.

Reaching the city mid afternoon, she headed towards the dancing dove where Jack held court. Handing the reins of her horse over to the hostler, she headed inside, only to be met by a roar of noise. Cat stopped by the door, carefully appraising the situation.

Two men were the center of the taverns occupants; the two men were obviously fighting. Cat looked closer and realized that one of the men was Jack. Smiling, Cat watched the rogue king at work. He moved quickly and smoothly, seamlessly going from one strike to another. Cat smiled as Jack threw the other man into the wall of people. He grabbed him and threw him again, this time into the floor. Putting a foot to the man's throat, he grinned.

"Do you yield?" The man spluttered and scowled. "Do you yield?" This time, Jack's voice sounded annoyed.

"I well… I can't just… you wouldn't…" Jack pressed a harder with his foot and nodded to his men.

"Take him to the provost and say he tried to rob your houses." The men grinned as they hauled the man up and dragged him out the door. People surrounded Jack as he made his way to his throne. Cat quietly followed him and snagged one of the barmaids as she went, the barmaid grinned at Cat, "The usual?" Cat nodded and took a seat at Jack's table. He grinned at her and leaned back in his chair.

"So what was that about?" questioned Cat.

"That was a would be rogue king."

"Ah, and now I guess he's a would be free man."

"Exactly." Cat smiled as she took her lemonade from the barmaid. Cat watched as Jack took complaints from various rogues. An hour later, she was getting tired of the complaints. Jack was with a supplicant so Cat quietly slipped out, waving to the rogues she knew. Cat went around to the stables behind the tavern but was distracted by a noise. The noises seemed to be coming from a side alley, walking softly and loosening her daggers, Cat peered around the corner. Two rough looking men cornered a young girl in the alley. The men were advancing slowly; neither of them saw Cat as she crept up behind them. The girl whimpered and pressed herself into the wall. The men laughed and one reached out. Cat punched him in the back and pushed him into his friend. The two fell and before they could rise Cat hit the pressure points on the back of the neck that made them black out. Cat looked at the girl who seemed to be frozen.

"Why don't you wait by the door to that tavern over there, I'll bring these two thugs and we can get them taken care of." The girl nodded and crept towards the tavern. Cat bent down and grabbed the hair of the two men. Taking care not to be gentle, Cat dragged them to the pub. The little girl was standing by the door, she hurriedly pushed the door open and followed Cat inside.

The tavern quieted as Cat entered. Stopping in front of Jack, she let the two men fall.

"These two men are lucky they are alive. I just found them cornering that girl. I almost killed them, but I don't want to go to prison yet. If you will not punish them, then I will." Jack looked at her for a moment, and then slowly nodded. One of the men was starting to wake up so Cat kicked him in the head, he stayed down. Jack motioned to two of his men.

"Take them to the river, you know what to do." Cat nodded, and stalked out of the room. She needed time to cool off. Cat grabbed her horse and went to the palace. She headed to her room and sank to the floor. She crossed her legs and relaxed her body; taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. Soon, Cat was immersed in her own world, a world that was much better than the one she was in.


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I got involved in my other stories, sorry (makes puppy dog eyes) enjoy and review!)**

Cat awoke the next morning with someone prodding at her. "Miss. Cat, wake up!" Cat opened her eyes slowly. Mara was leaning over her with troubled eyes. "You have to leave now! Master Gryphon needs you!" Cat sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's the Yamani isles. They have sent out a fleet of warships, they will attack within the week!" Cat leapt out of bed and hurriedly started to dress. She made sure to stow weapons underneath her clothes as she listened to Mara.

"The King and the Prince are leaving by dawn. You and Master Gryphon are needed as translators." Cat nodded slowly as she mentally started practicing her Yamani. This could get messy.

When Cat was sure that she had all her weapons, she buckled on her sword and hugged Mara.

"Miss Cat, stay safe."

"I will, don't worry." With that, Cat went to the stables, meeting a worried Orn along the way.

"This isn't good, the Yamani's have gathered the largest fleet in their history. What with the Queen dying and the new emperor, this could be a very serious war we're heading into."

"Have they sent any messengers?"

"One," Orn stopped and grabbed Cat's shoulders. "There is something you should know. The reason you are coming is because the message contained strict instructions that you were to be there."

"Me?" Orn nodded as Cat reeled. Cat's mind was racing as they entered the stables. Horses were being saddled and led out, as an emergency force was gathered. If the Yamani's attacked every soldier would be needed. Stephen handed Cat the reins to one of the palace horses and frowned at her.  
"You be careful now, the king won't take kindly to you being killed." Cat swallowed hard and clapped Stephen on the shoulder.

"Tell him not to expect letters." Stephen gave a small smile and Cat mounted the horse. She followed Orn out of the stables and waited anxiously as the last of the war party gathered. The King surveyed the war party with an unusually tense look. He raised his arm and wheeled his horse around. He lowered his arm in a quick motion, and the war party began to move out. Cat looked at her teacher with worry. The lines in his face had deepened and he was frowning at the long line of soldiers marching out of the palace gates. "Orn? Will it be really bad?" he looked at her for a moment then looked away.

"Just remember Kitten, war is war. Be prepared for the fight of your life. War battle is not like one on one or even ten on one. It's more like, the whole world on one." Cat looked at the line of soldiers again and wondered how many of them would make it home.

The Yamani fleet had spread out all along the coast from Pirates swoop to the Blue harbor. Cat and Orn were to stay with the King in Pirates Swoop. Despite the impending battles, Cat was getting butterflies thinking about meeting the lioness. She hoped Lady Keladry would also be there. It was nearing noon of the next day when they finally reached Pirates swoop. Troops were pouring in from all over the country, and the Navy was gearing up for a full-scale attack.

Looking out at the sea, Cat was amazed at the sheer number of ships that stretched across the coast. "How are they doing it?" she asked Orn. "The Yamani Isles couldn't have so many ships, it's impossible. They wouldn't even have enough people to man them, let alone build them." Orn looked at the sea worriedly, an expression that was becoming quite common.

"I don't know Kitten." He turned to look as someone ran up the stairs to the wall they were standing on.

" Sir, you are needed on the docks, and the lady as well." Said a soldier as he caught his breath. "The emperor has put up the truce flag," Cat wasted no time in rushing down the stairs, Orn right behind her. She checked her weapons again, as she ran out of the gate. She didn't want to waste time on horses.

As she raced up to the docks, a crowd of people turned to look at her. Orn came up behind her panting heavily.

"Yes, Miss. Cat and Master Gryphon. Are you ready?" Teacher and student nodded as the King, the Prince, and assorted military people filed onto the ship. As they drew closer to the Yamani ship, the King started pacing. Prince Marcus watched the other ship intensely as Cat stretched, she didn't want to be caught unprepared if they were attacked. A jolt went through the ship as they pulled up alongside the Yamani ship. They all filed onto the ship. Cat gazed around in wonder. A huge canopy was set up over a pile of cushions, upon which lounged the newest Yamani emperor. He was quite handsome, Cat noticed with surprise as he looked over their group. He was fairly young and tall for a Yamani. Ignoring the King, he beckoned to Cat and Orn. Cat looked to the king who nodded.

She stepped forward with Orn and went onto her knees in the traditional Yamani bow.

"Ah, Master Orn and Miss. Cat. I have wanted to meet you for a long time." Said the emperor in Yamani. Cat raised her head a bit in surprise, but lowered it as the emperor rose from his cushions. He stood in front of them and Cat resisted the urge to run. "Rise." Cat got to her feet as Orn looked at the rest of their party nervously. "I will be concise, the reason I have summoned you, here is for the good of your country." Cat looked at her feet resolutely as she fingered the dagger hidden in her braid. "If you give up the girl, we will withdraw our forces." This time the Emperor spoke to their whole party in English. He looked at Cat and leered at her. "You are touched by the gods, and whether you like it or not, I will have you." The emperor turned on his heel and went to his cushions again. "Either you give up the girl by nightfall, or we attack." The king made to protest; instead he turned and walked over the gangplank to his own ship. One by one the rest of their party followed. Cat turned to go with them, but the guards stopped her from following Orn. "You stay here." The emperor said in Yamani, as Orn tried to get to her, as the Yamani ship pulled away. Cat backed away from the guards who were closing in on her. She reached the side of the ship, and seeing no other way out, jumped.


	14. Chapter 14

Cat groggily opened her eyes and looked around her. Two figures stood near her in a field of flowers. Cat sat up a little bit and they turned. Cat almost fainted when she saw the woman.

Her hair was a rich auburn and she was taller than any woman Cat had ever seen before. Her clothes were simple, a knee length tunic and leather hunting boots. She held a flower in her hand and she was twirling it softly. As Cat looked at her it was almost as if she was looking at herself. The man next to the woman smiled. His shaggy blond hair fell in his eyes and he was strangely tall as well. He wore a tunic over soft hunting pants and boots. They came closer and Cat edged away from them a bit as she looked around for her weapons.

"Hello sister." The simple words froze Cat. She looked at the two people who were grinning broadly now. They both looked to be about a year older than her.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Cat asked cautiously.

"We are your brother and sister." Said the woman softly.

"You are in the divine realms," said the man.

"Right, now if you don't mind I think I'll wake up now because this dream is entirely too strange. I am probably lying in a soft bed on the king's ship after they rescued me from my little swim." The man and woman exchanged a look and they sat down in the grass in front of Cat.

"Well actually, your body is on the emperors ship. This isn't a dream Cat. This is just; well I don't know exactly what it is. The thing I do know is that the reason you were brought here is to learn about your heritage." The man looked at the woman and she nodded encouragingly. Cat sat up a little straighter and waited for the man to continue.

"Well, my name is Jasper, and your sister's name is Aurora. We are all the children of the war god Broden and the hunt goddess, Rheina. We don't have a lot of time right now so I'm just going to give you a short history." Cat nodded in shock as Jasper and Aurora looked at her.

"The whole reason you were set on the earth was to defeat a great evil. You have powers you have a gift that you probably don't even know about. You cannot be beaten in battle. You are meant to defeat the evil that will come with this war." Cat opened her mouth to ask what that evil would be, but Aurora held up her hand, and smiled be fore she started to speak.

"Before you fulfill your destiny you have to know something. Your have been given another gift. The power to heal, both mind and body. Your gift is unlike anything ever seen on earth. Our mother gave it to you as your inheritance. I think you can guess what our father gave you. This power to heal is not like the gift. It will not tire you, all you must do is touch someone, animal or human, and intention the healing and it will come. I know that this is a lot to handle, but you have to hear it. Cat nodded and then thought of something.

"What's my real name?" Aurora smiled.

"Arheina." Cat nodded and tested the name softly. "I have another question. Why does the Yamani emperor want me?" Cat's newfound relative's faces turned grave.

"The emperor, found out about you through a prophecy meant for someone else's ears. The prophecy was meant for the leader of the Shang when it was made. Now that the emperor has found you, he wants you on his side." Suddenly Jasper looked up in alarm at a shadow that was circling over them.

"Quickly, you must go! We will see you when you are ready. Know this, you can't be defeated! However bad the circumstances, you can't be defeated. It is your destiny, your gift." With that, Aurora leaned down and kissed her head and Jasper ruffled her hair. "Good luck." As Cat's eyes closed, she realized something. She had a name, she had a family, she had a quest.

Cat's body jerked and then went limp and the emperor let out his breath. Cat opened her eyes and she looked around calmly.

"Ah, I am glad to see that you are al right Cat," he said in Yamani. Cat smiled.

"Arheina."

"What?"

"My name, its Arheina."

"Oh."

"You can't keep me here you know."

"Why not?" Said the emperor in puzzlement.

"Because I have something to do. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now." Cat stood and brushed passed the emperor. The guards at the door tried to stop her but Cat kicked their knees out.

She felt an odd sense of calm, as though she were waiting for something. Cat tried to feel afraid, feel something, but all she felt was the weird calm. Cat, Arheina, made her way to the deck where everyone was standing along one rail. Cat climbed up part of the mast to look over their heads.

Cat took in the scene before her with the same detached feeling she had felt since she left the divine realms. A huge, maybe twenty-foot tall man was standing on the prow of a ship headed straight for pirates swoop. As the huge ship beached, the man jumped down and roared. The roar filled the air like thunder. His wide open mouth revealed jagged teeth. His muscles bulged and rippled as he beat his chest.

"I, am Rongen, called from my sleep by the emperor. I have long awaited the chance to feast on fresh meat, now all who face me shall fall to my hunger. I am insatiable. Who shall face me?" A volley of arrows fell on the giant from the walls of the fortress. The monster brushed them away with his massive hands and laughed. I shall wait, for one hour I shall wait. At that time, if no one is ready, I shall destroy you all!" With that the giant spun and walked to a boulder where he sat down, watching the pirates swoop with greedy eyes.

Arheina looked down to the deck to see the emperor grinning in satisfaction. Arheina leaped onto the deck and ran to one of the lifeboats. Before anyone could try to stop her, she was rowing towards the shore as shouts from all the Yamani ships were heard.

Arheina barely noticed the cries from pirates swoop when she landed. Her eyes were fixed on the monster before her.

"I will face you," said Cat calmly. The giant looked down at her and smiled.

"My first snack in a hundred years, you will do." With that the giant rose and beckoned to a field. Arheina smiled and followed him to her destiny.


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: The end is close, review, and be sure to put me on author alert for the sequel, oh and I wanted to make something clear, I put in the wrong name for Arheina's brother, his name is Astor, NOT Jasper. Jasper is the evil guy from earlier chapters. So yeah.)**

Arheina faced the giant calmly and waited while people gathered around them. Once all were silent, the giant threw back his head and laughed.

"Are you ready?" He asked mockingly.

"Quite, now if you're done procrastinating let us begin." The giant scowled and charged, back bent. Armed with her newfound knowledge and the confidence it brought, Arheina dodged and shot a kick to his ribs. He stumbled and roared.

"No one defies Rongen!" Cat smiled at him and ran into a flying sidekick straight to his thigh. The great giant clutched his thigh in pain and howled. He sure is vocal thought Arheina as she spun and kicked his knee. With another roar the monster went down. Arheina leaped on top of his neck and with a quick blow, she snapped his neck.

She sat for a moment, looking at his eyes. They seemed to pulse with accusation. Arheina stumbled back. Strong arms pulling her close met her.

"Don't ever do that again!" whispered Orn gruffly. Cat turned and hugged him, grateful for the comfort. They were about to walk away when a mighty grumble arose from behind them. Arheina turned to see a black shadow arising from the prone form of the giant Rongen.

The shadow started to spin, forming a dark tornado. The darkness emitted a high wailing sound. Arheina stepped back a bit. Then, without warning, the tornado spun higher and swirled down to snatch someone out of the crowd of onlookers. A hoarse cry tore through the air as the prince stepped forward, reaching for his father as he was sucked up by the evil tornado.

Remembering her newfound sibling's words, Arheina stepped forward despite the noise and wind that the tornado was making.

She knelt by the body of the giant and placed her hands on top of his giant chest where the tornado was rooted.

Closing her eyes, she whispered one word, "heal," and she felt it. She felt white light spilling through her and down into the giant. She felt the magic penetrate the muscles until they reached his core. She could see a pulsing golden light within him, but she sensed wrongness there too.

Reaching deeper, she saw the tendrils of black light that creeped closer to the golden light within Rongen. Arheina gave the magic a bit of a push and it started to work on the black light, burning it away. As soon as all of the darkness was gone, Arheina felt a giant shudder in the golden light. Almost like it was inhaling, the golden light swelled.

Arheina withdrew her power and opened her eyes. A golden mist was rising from the giant. It was almost like the wind, as it swirled around Arheina.

"Thank you little one, you have freed me from my captivity. I am eternally grateful." Arheina knew without a doubt, that this was the real Rongen. As the golden mist dissipated in the air, Arheina became aware of the voices around her. She turned to see the king lying a short distance away. He was slowly sitting up with the help of prince Marcus.

Once he was upright, he beckoned to Arheina, she smiled and took a step forward, that was when the darkness rushed in on her.

Opening her eyes Arheina found herself once again in the field of flowers. Her brother and sister knelt over her.

"You have done well sister," said Aurora softly. "But you have a long road ahead of you. I want to tell you a couple of things before you wake up. You will meet our parents soon, they are very proud of you and they want you to know that. But there is something you must know, when you go back to the palace watch out for Jasper, he will seek you out and you must be ready when the time comes. You have to leave now, I know you have many questions, but they will all be answered in time. You have done good thins today. Know that, and know that we are always with you." With one last smile, Astor and Aurora faded into darkness.

As Arheina opened her eyes, she smiled. She had succeeded in saving the king and tortall. She knew she had troubles ahead of her, but those could wait until she'd had a bath. As Arheina was surrounded by her friends, she felt a warm glow of happiness, and she knew that however bad things were, they would always get better.

**WATCH OUT FOR THE SEQUEL!**


End file.
